lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Show Him What He's Missing
Show Him What He's Missing is the ninth episode of the first season of LPS: Popular, and the ninth episode overall. It aired on July 26th, 2011. Summary What happened to Savannah Reed? She was that meek, shy girl from Montana who could never speak up for herself... but, that girl is no more. Savannah has changed... but whether the change is for better or for worse is the question. From the minute she arrives at school on the day of her transformation, she causes chaos and whispers. She might've been the object of ridicule at the hands of Brooke yesterday, but she's definitely the object of envy and controversy today. Meanwhile, Brooke is fighting harder than ever and growing increasingly clingy in the hopes of keeping her boyfriend, Sage, interested... but it seems as if Savannah's new attitude is a magnet for boys. Tom Dawson shows up mysteriously again and asks Savannah a pivotal question. This is the question that may determine Savannah's future in social hierarchy, and if all goes well, may make her the new "it girl" of Orange County Day Academy. Rumors and whispers are flying, but one thing's for sure: Savannah's making a point to show everyone what they were missing... especially a certain boy. Detailed Plot Summary Savannah wakes up to her alarm, and finds a note from her mom, telling her that she had to work, and reminds her to "Show him (Sage) what he's missing." She looks into her mirror and decides that she will no longer be a doormat and will show Sage - and everyone - what they're missing. As Savannah walks past the dining room table, she sees food on the table that is meant to be breakfast. Her angel appears over some heart cookies, and her devil appears over the oatmeal. Savvy's angel begs her to eat, but the devil demands not to. Eventually, Savvy says to her angel, "I'm sorry, I can't." Suddenly, the angel screams and disappears with a cloud of smoke. Savannah is upset about the food (due to her developing case of anorexia). However, she suddenly perks up when she thinks of who can eat it. Savvy brings a tray of food outside and calls for the stray crickets. They come, and she gives them the food. When she comes back, the food is gone, and so is the tray ("Where's the tray?"). As Savannah walks away, the sounds of laughing crickets come from a rustling palm tree. At school, Brooke kicks a hamster out of the way as she joins her clique. She asks Rachel and Alicia if she looks "puffy" and they are silent before reassuring her that she isn't. Brooke finds Sage and they begin to kiss as Savannah enters and the school begins to chatter about her. Brooke tells Sage to keep kissing her, and not look in Savannah's direction. A student named David asks Savannah about her "rash" and she responds with a comeback about his acne. Another student asks her if it was true she used to weigh 300 pounds. "Isn't it obvious?" She responds sarcastically. Another student asks her if it's true she kisses any boy, and she responds by kissing the student, causing him to faint. Someone asks her if she was a hippopotamus, and Savannah has another sarcastic comeback. "You got that one wrong. I'm a rhinoceros." The amazed students remark that she is "cool now", while Rachel, Genny, and Lina ask if it's actually her. Her friends support her confident attitude, and a student compliments her appearance. Meanwhile, Brooke tells Sage that Savannah is a "lying mean little trash-bag" and finally dropped her "sweet little angel act." The bell rings, and Savannah and Genny head to English class. In English class, Brooke walks Sage to his seat and kisses him until Mr. Burke tells Brooke to stop making-out and leave his class. Savannah coughs and calls Brooke a show-off. Savannah tells Mr. Burke that she would like to do her project because her partner (Sage) refuses to cooperate. At that moment, Tom walks into the class, much to Mr. Burk's dismay, and alerts him that he would be in his class. He greets Savannah and takes Sages spot, and partners with Savannah. He compliments Savannah and she asks why he transferred. He tells her it would get him into universities, but that there was also a girl (Savannah) involved. Savannah, flattered by his description of the "random girl (her)" and they flirt until Tom invites her to sit with him at the football table. Genny and Lina are exited about sitting at the football table, In the cafeteria, Brooke tells Rachel to stop kissing her boyfriend (Nathan) and that no boys (except for Sage) are allowed at the Barbie table. Then she notices Savannah and her clique, and then asks Rachel and Alicia if they thought Savannah gained weight. Rachel tells Brooke that she looks much thinner. Brooke is furious when she sees that Savannah and her friends sit at the football table with Tom. The students begin to gossip about the football table, and Brooke hears that Savannah is replacing her, then Brooke flashes back to Tom cheating with her. The scene ends with Brooke remarking, "I don't think so. Definitely not."Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes